


Bad Drinking Habits

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [10]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt in which the knights get drunk and into trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Drinking Habits

Grayson woke up confused and with a horrendous headache. He rubbed his head as he slowly looked around, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He figured out that he was lying down on a couch and a blanket covered him. Isabeau slept on another couch nearby, and Lafayette was fast asleep in a chair across from him.

“Morning, Grayson,” said an unamused voice that made his head ache more. Grayson looked to the source of the voice and saw Alastair standing next to the snoring French man, holding a cup of tea and scowling.

“What happened?” asked Grayson. “Where are we?”

“We’re at my home,” answered Alastair. “As for what happened last night, well that’s quite a long story.”

“Oh no,” Grayson muttered.

“Oh yes.”

“Do I want to know what happened?” Grayson asked.

Alastair shrugged, “Probably not, but I’ll tell you anyways.” Grayson groaned.

“So naturally the story begins last night, when the three of you drunkards went out with Sebastian and me for a few drinks. Sebastian was buying, and you decided to indulge yourself more than you should have. But things really began to go downhill when the French man insisted on a drinking contest. I argued against the idea but to no avail.”

“I…sort of remember that,” muttered Grayson, rubbing his head. “Everything that happened after that is…a bit of a blur.”

“Well, naturally it went about as well as you’d think,” said Alastair, taking another sip of tea. “Sebastian won without contest, of course. So at that point it was us two, plus the three of you unconscious.”

“And then you dragged us all to your place to recover?”

Alastair laughed, “I wish. No no, this is what happened next. Sebastian left me for a moment with you three, and while he was gone, the three of you woke up. Slightly groggy of course,” Alastair scoffed, “but still responsive to what was around you. Before I knew it, the three of you muttered something incoherently between yourselves and ran off.”

“Oh no…”

“Created a mess in the pub of course. You were stumbling everywhere, knocking over chairs and tables. I’d have found it funny if it was anyone else but you three.”

“I assume you went after us.”

“Obviously. I wasn’t about to let three drunk knights roam free.”

“I don’t think I want to know what happens next,” said Grayson, resisting the urge to vomit.

“Oh, you don’t,” said Alastair giving him a pained smile, “But I had a terrible night because of you three so you’re going to find out whether you like it or not.”

“I chased you all the way to Trafalgar Square. Fortunately it was very late so it wasn’t particularly crowded-“

“Just tell me what we did.”

Alastair sighed, “Many things. Lafayette pissed on one of the monuments and I had to restrain him so he wouldn’t strip naked. You were rubbing your face on the ground, muttering something about the dirt being good for your skin and curing all diseases. Isabeau was worshipping the moon and under the impression that it would give her magical powers if she prayed enough.”

Grayson groaned, covering his face in embarrassment.

“Despite the square being mostly empty, some officers were there and witnessed everything,” explained Alastair, then he scowled, “Those damn policemen are never there when you need them and there when you don’t.”

“How were we not arrested?” asked Grayson.

“And this is the part where I saved the day. You see, they had every intention of arresting you, especially since they didn’t know that we were knights,” said Alastair, sipping his tea again. “But I saved the day by convincing them to let you three off easy and pay a fine instead of being arrested for public indecency. After speaking with them for half an hour, I succeeded.”

“You always did have impeccable persuasion, Alastair,” said Grayson.

“Just didn’t let me finish,” said Alastair, furrowing his brow. “I succeeded, but I had to pay them 20 pounds.”

“I….oh.”

“Yes my accountant said the same thing this morning,” Alastair replied, giving him a false smile.

“I’ll…pay you back for this I promise,” he muttered.

“Of course you will,” Alastair said with a scowl. “All three of you owe me big time for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 pound in 1880 was worth about 66 pounds today so the fine was REALLY EXPENSIVE


End file.
